El Enojo de un Namikaze
by HikariNoAnkoku
Summary: Kushina se enfada con Minato por sus acciones, pero algo cambió su opinión. Advertencia: ¡MinaKushi! ¡AU! ¡One-shot!


Hola, aquí les traigo mi primer one-shot (fic. de un capítulo) sobre una de mis parejas favoritas, MinaKushi. Es muy corto, pero espero que les guste n.n

* * *

><p>Kushina Uzumaki, una chica de dieciséis años, caminaba cerca de unos árboles de cerezo, frente a las cabezas de los Hokage. No tenía nada que hacer, solo miraba a los antiguos Hokage pensando si era bueno serlo. Había dicho hace años que sería la siguiente Hokage y la primera mujer al cargo para que se callaran esos niños tontos. Ahora no tenía una razón de continuar, mejor dicho, nunca hubo una razón para ser el jefe de la aldea, más que demostrarles a las personas que era digna de respeto. Por fortuna, ya era respetada e incluso le trataban bien y sin prejuicios; ya no eran unos niños y la mayoría superó esa etapa. Entonces, ¿qué le depararía el futuro?<p>

Se recargó en un tronco y se resbaló hasta quedar sentada. Resopló y cerró sus ojos. Además de pensar en su vida y metas, estaba aburrida. Era extraño que analizara su vida a detalle y que lo hiciera, significaba que era tiempo de hacer algo.

—Una sakurita cayendo —susurró viendo una hoja rosa caer—. Dos, tres sakuritas cayendo...

Una canción de cuna que su madre le cantaba. No recordaba la canción completa y solo repetía el primer verso, aunque cambiaba la cantidad de "sakuritas".

Sintió dos chakras desconocidos; uno que sobresalía y otro débil. Asustada de meterse en un lio, se levantó. ¿Qué tal si perseguían a un sujeto? ¿Un ANBU persiguiendo a un ladrón? ¿Qué tal si la seguían? Sintió un escalofrío al recordar el problema que le pasó cuando tenía unos doce años, al llegar a Konohagakure. La querían secuestrar personas con un chakra que daba miedo, hasta que Minato la salvó, de aquellos ninja.

A diferencia de antes, ya podía defenderse y era considerada una de las kunoichi más fuertes, pero estaba en un momento crítico. No había manera en que pudiera defenderse y tener tiempo de huir; no kunais, no shurikens, nada. Solo tenía su fuerza y voluntad, pero aquel chakra le causaba temor.

_Más tarde que nunca._

Cuando iba a huir, un kunai pasó cerca de su rostro. Su cabello estaba en el suelo.

—Malditos —susurró enfadada. Nadie se metía con su precioso cabello. Ni una persona con, buenas o malas intenciones, tenía el derecho de tocarla. No importaba de quién se trataba.

Minato le había dicho que su cabello era hermoso y desde aquel día, ella lo había atesorado. No entendía porque lo hacía, pero ahora se sentía bien con su apariencia física. Y aquel chico "débil" también se convirtió en un amigo querido.

Su valentía aumentó y tomó el kunai que quedó clavado en el árbol con unos cuantos hilos rojos. Arrancó un pedazo de corteza de árbol con aquella fuerza bruta que la caracterizaba.

Lanzó el kunai y un sujeto gritó de manera exagerada. Estaba corriendo, al parecer hacia ella, hasta que se detuvo delante de Kushina. Al sujeto le habían cortado un mechón de cabello y se espantó.

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡No te metas!

Respiró profundamente, se tranquilizó y descartó la idea de otro secuestro. Ese sujeto la molestaba cuando era una pequeña kunoichi; desde que llego a la villa no la había dejado en paz hasta que le dio una paliza junto a todos los chicos malos, y así se ganó el título de "Habanero Sangrienta". Tal vez buscaba venganza, de nuevo. Pero la frase "no te metas" significaba un "te las verás conmigo si intervienes"... Ella se había involucrado desde que su cabello fue cortado.

Aquel chico iba a seguir, con lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, pero se cayó de repente. Kushina se quedó boquiabierta y se quedó mirando al muchacho. ¿Quién lo había derrumbado? No parecía que fuese obra de la gravedad o un simple tropiezo. Tampoco sabía si burlarse de su caída o ayudarlo con esa fuerza invisible.

—¡Deja de mirarme así!

Reaccionó y dio media vuelta. Le hizo caso porque fue tan extraño el momento que no le importó la forma grosera en que le habló. Terminó mirando a unos árboles de los alrededores, sin hacerle caso.

Un alarido. Ella volteó y el chico no estaba a la vista. Otro escalofrío. Quiso correr y huir del lugar. Su pensamiento del secuestro volvió. Un peso en su hombro. Sentía que no había marcha atrás. Alguien había tocado su hombro. La detuvieron. Un respiro nulo.

—Kushina...

Gritó. Ciega ante el miedo, golpeó a aquella persona sin ver de quién se trataba. Si era un atacante, nunca revelaría su rostro, ni siquiera su nación. Sería inútil dirigirle la mirada.

Escuchó un "Au" mientras corría hacia ningún lugar en particular. Corrió en sentido contrario de aquella persona.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda..._

—Kushina...

Taparon su boca. Temblaba conforme los segundos pasaban, pero todavía no llegaba su hora. A ese maldito le iba a...

La soltó y tomo una postura de defensa. Ella por fin pudo verlo bien. Estaba realmente furiosa. Aquel "amigo querido" había cortado su precioso cabello. ¡Aquel cabello que él había declarado bonito!

—Tranquila, no quería hacerte daño —dijo con rapidez. Sus manos indicaban que la chica se detuviera, y la altura de sus brazos era debajo de la cintura. ¿Qué tal si lo dejaba sin herencia?

—Minato —se acercó y lo amenazó con el puño.

—Kushina, por favor.

El chico juró que sudaba por la tensión y los nervios. Alzó sus brazos y, lentamente, bajó el puño de Kushina.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Me asustaste! —dijo Kushina empujando al chico un poco. Quería desquitarse, pero no tanto. Primero sus quejas y luego los golpes—. ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo?!

—Yo-yo nada —titubeó y se preparaba mentalmente. Golpes. Moretones. Sangre. Hospital. Sí, exacto.

—¡Tú y ese otro sujeto me arrancaron el cabello! —señaló a su cabello con desesperación.

—Perdón, sé que ahora te gusta tu cabello —dijo Minato.

—¡¿Sí, y sabes cuánto tarda en crecer?! ¡¿Sabes cuánto?!

—No —respondió de inmediato.

Por más irónico que fuese, llevó sus manos a la cabeza y parecía que se arrancaría el cabello.

—De todas formas —suspiró exagerando—. ¡¿Dónde está aquel imbécil?!

Se escuchó un quejido. Se trataba de aquel chico que había salido detrás de un árbol. Tenía su cara roja del enojo y su cabello disparejo.

—¡No soy un imbécil! —dijo enfadado, pero ese enfado se transformó en una sonrisa—. To-ma-te.

La condena de ese chico fue sellada. Un aura invisible envolvió a Kushina y su cabello se elevó, la cual se dividió en nueve partes.

—Escucha tú...

El aura de la chica desapareció y terminó a mitad de la amenaza. El chakra de Minato aumentaba y se concentraba en sus manos. Miró a Minato sorprendida. Reflejaba una mirada amenazante, una que jamás haba visto; ni siquiera cuando atacaba a los ninja enemigos.

El chico que ofendió a Kushina daba pasos hacia atrás sin despegar la mirada.

—Oye, era una broma —dijo casi en susurró.

No respondió. Parecía que una sombra se formaba en la atmósfera, pero esa sombra era un destello de luz para la Jinchūriki. El niño debilucho, femenino y cobarde que se convirtió en fuerte y valiente, al rescatarla de los ninja; luego se convirtió en un chico fuerte, valiente y masculino, al defenderla de ese comentario. Para ella se convirtió en un hombre que no dejaba que la injusticia triunfara... Kushina estaba segura que sería un gran Hokage y si un problema se interponía lo ayudaría...

Minato Namikaze acercó el puño y lo golpeó tan fuerte que se desmayó. Un círculo morado se posó en el ojo del sujeto.

Al instante relajó sus músculos y rascó su nuca.

—Lo hice porque ese sujeto dijo... comentarios malos sobre ti —comenzó a reír nervioso—. Creí que te lo debía desde esa vez que te vi luchar con dos niños, días después de llegar a Konoha.

Recordaba ese día con claridad. Un inútil llevó a su hermano recién graduado de la Academia para atacarla. Le hablaron sobre su cabello, mientras la sujetaban del cabello. Se lo arrancó tratando de huir… Y el lugar donde había pasado era justamente entre los árboles de cerezos, cerca de los rostros de los Hokage…

Ahora, Minato la había defendido y estaba agradecida.

Inclinó su cabeza y dijo: —Gracias —.

_Nunca antes alguien se había enojado tanto por mí._

Terminó su gesto de agradecimiento. Había un momento de silencio. Ambos se miraban directamente. Kushina sonrió y él devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Por qué sonríes?

Sorprendida, dijo lo primero que llegó a su mente.

—Por-porque iremos por ramen —dijo con una risa nerviosa.

—Nunca propusimos ir por ramen —sonrió

—Cállate y vamos a comer, 'ttebane! —dijo fingiendo enojo.

Tomó la mano de Minato y lo comenzó a jalar.

—Y qué haremos con Takumi? —dijo casi tropezándose.

—¿Ese tonto? Déjalo ahí, estará bien.

* * *

><p>Hecho por: GakkouKazeTenshi a.k.a HikariNoAnkoku<p>

Fanfic. terminado: 19 de octubre de 2014.


End file.
